Présentation, Etat et Liens StarGate SG20
by BelXander
Summary: Présentation, Explications, Etat et Liens de la FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. Présentation SG20

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je me présente, BelXander, je viens ici pour poster ma FanFiction, StarGate SG-20. Je vais donc vous parler de ma création avant toute chose. Car il faut savoir que ma FanFic est assez colossale. En effet, ma Fic est créée comme une série, comme SG-1 pour tout dire. J'ai pris modèle sur la base de notre série préférée et ses meilleurs moments.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça SG-20 ? C'est une grande FanFiction qui a la forme d'une série, possédant des épisodes et serait comme un 'spin-off' à SG-1. Chaque épisode à la forme d'un roman (ou une nouvelle, car les épisodes sont plus courts que je ne le pensais au tout début, s'ils étaient mis en images ils feraient surement 20 minutes et non 40) et n'a pas une forme théâtrale. Ils font à peu près (en moyenne) 20 pages word (lignes normales, Times New Roman police 12, avec une ligne de séparation entre chaque réplique lors de dialogue). Ceux qui lisent des romans de séries ou autres ne seront je pense, pas dépayser.

Ma Fic est facile à lire et assez bien écrite (je l'espère). De plus, j'ai pris un soin tout particulier à travailler le scénario. Mais quel est-il au fait ? Déjà, il est garanti sans spoiler (facile, vu que SG-1 est terminé ), et tâche de rester très proche de l'esprit des séries Stargate, sans créer d'incohérences.

C'est bien simple, je suis parti du constat qu'avec l'épisode numéro 17 de la saison 6 (Secret d'Etat) lorsque les Etats-Unis et la Russie mettent au courant les gouvernements Britanniques, Français et Chinois de l'existence du programme Porte des Etoiles, ces 3 derniers décident d'y participer. Ils aident alors les Etats-Unis à financer alors, dans une moindre mesure, le SG-C et décident d'avoir une équipe qui leur est propre à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Après tout, la Russie possède bel et bien une équipe SG (même si c'est un peu normal après tout ce qu'ils ont fait), alors pourquoi les autres gouvernements ne pourraient pas en avoir une. J'ai donc pris la liberté de créer SG-19, l'équipe britannique, SG-20, l'équipe française, et SG-21, l'équipe chinoise. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Oui, ma fan-fiction va raconter les aventures de l'équipe française du SG-C. Nous ne suivrons donc pas de nouveau SG-1, mais bien de nouveaux personnages. Rassurez-vous on verra tout de même nos héros bien connu en tant que guest-star !

De plus, après avoir vu Stargate Atlantis, et le fait qu'il y ait des Tchèques et autres gens de nationalités diverses, je me suis dit que plusieurs autres gouvernement ont été mis au courant et ont pu envoyer quelques personnes pour le programme Stargate (après tout le destin de la Terre en dépend). J'ai donc ajouté encore trois nouvelles équipes, une Canadienne, une Allemande, et une Japonaise. Je pense que ce sont des pays qui ont les moyens de financer et d'entretenir une équipe SG.

C'est là la seule différence avec le Stargate que l'on connait. Le seul ajout que j'ai fait (outre de nouveaux personnages bien entendu) et qui pourrait se révéler incohérent. Toutefois, il faut bien avouer qu'on n'a jamais su si les gouvernements mis au courant lors de S6E17 de SG-1 avaient pu avoir une équipe SG. Si ça se trouve, c'est le cas, et alors ma FF conserverait sa « véracité » sur les faits. Surtout que je ne les trouve pas si « bêtes » que ça. Voilà pour la base.

Pour le scénario plus global de ma FanSérie, j'ai décidé de reprendre les Goa'Ulds comme principaux rivaux. En effet, ce sont pour moi les meilleurs adversaires qu'il soit dans l'univers Stargate. Et je trouve que la mythologie égyptienne n'avait pas été assez bien exploitée dans Stargate SG-1, surtout sur la fin de la période Goa'Uld. J'ai donc créer de nouveaux ennemis en me basant sur la mythologie égyptienne et en tachant de la respecter au mien, tout en l'accordant avec un univers de Science-Fiction qu'est celui de Stargate. J'espère avoir réussi sur ce point là aussi, que vous serez satisfait de mes divers scénarios, qu'ils sauront vous tenir en haleine.

Pour en revenir une dernière fois sur ma FanFic plus généralement, sachez qu'elle aura 3 saisons. La première, commençant ici et maintenant avec le premier épisode, possédera 24 épisodes, tandis que les deux suivantes n'en auront « que » 20. Elle sera postée par parties d'épisodes (allant de 6 à 10) pour ne pas poster un gros bloc d'un coup, et surtout me permettre de continuer à avancer dans le même temps. Car je n'ai pas fini la saison en cours, j'en suis à l'épisode 10. Donc poster les épisodes en les séparant me semble une bonne idée pour me permettre d'avancer dans de bonnes conditions. Entre deux parties, il y aura 2 jours et entre 2 épisodes, il y aura 6 jours. Et pour finir, je compte établir quelques pauses au sein de la saison. Cette dernière a 5 arcs, et je prendrais une pause de 1 à 3 mois entre chaque arc pour me permettre de bien prendre de l'avance. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas poster un épisode alors que je travaille sur le suivant. A la base, la saison 1 aurait du être complètement finie ce 20/08/2008.

Voilà les 5 arcs :

1er Arc : Episodes 1 à 6

2nd Arc : Episodes 7 à 11

3ème Arc : Episodes 12, 13 et 14

4ème Arc : 15 à 19

5ème Arc : 20 à 24

J'espère que vous comprendrez ces dispositions. Lorsqu'un épisode aura été totalement posté, un lien pour télécharger une archive .rar contenant l'épisode en .pdf et en .doc Word ainsi que son Wiki (base de données en rapport avec StarGate SG-20 et plus particulièrement l'épisode, qui sera mis à jour au fur et à mesure) sera donné. Et un topic sur l'état actuel de l'avancé des épisodes va être crée.

Voilà pour ce (long) message de présentation.

Voilà, c'est terminé. J'ai fini de vous embêter.

Place dorénavant à StarGate SG-20.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, critiques, et sentiments sur ma création, merci beaucoup.


	2. Etat SG20

ETAT des EPISODES

Voilà la liste des Episodes et leur Etat d'Avancement dans la Réalisation.

Les Différents Etats :

5 Niveaux d'Etat :

Idée et Conception de l'épisode (trouver l'Idée ! et commencer à la placer dans le bon contexte etc…) (0 à 20 )

Maquette et Résumé de l'épisode (faire une sorte de résumé complet du zode, svt schématique, sorte de chronologie des évènements) (20 à 40)

Réalisation et Ecriture de l'épisode (commencer l'écriture) (40 à 90)

Affinage, Relecture de l'épisode et Mise à Jour du Wiki (épisode quasiment achevé, mais il faut, revoir l'épisode, trouver les erreurs possibles, les incohérences, corriger les fautes, remplir le wiki avec les nouvelles données ou/et mettre à jour les anciennes, etc…) (90 à 99)

ET enfin…

Episode Fini. (100)

Liste des Episodes Détaillée - Niveaux d'État / Pourcentage de Réalisé :

Saison 1 :

Episode 1 : La Nouvelle Equipe, 1ère Partie – 5 / 100

Episode 2 : La Nouvelle Equipe, 2nde Partie – 5 / 100

Episode 3 : Une Piste à Exploiter – 5 / 100

Episode 4 : Surprises et Révélations – 5 / 100

Episode 5 : Sauver Ceux qui Peuvent Encore l'Etre – 5 / 100

Episode 6 : La Vengeance des Dieux – 5 / 100

Episode 7 : La Maison Hantée ou Le Domaine de l'Akyini – 5 / 100

Episode 8 : Couvre Feu – 5 / 100

Episode 9 : Une Vie Rêvée – 5 / 100

Episode 10 : Une Vieille Connaissance – 4 / 90

Episode 11 : Dépassé par les Evènements – 4 / 90

Episode 12 : Une Entre-Aide Obligatoire – 3 / 40 Episode en Cours

Episode 13 : Décision Difficile – 2 / 40

Episode 14 : Héros – 2 / 30

Episode 15 : La Goa'Uld Légendaire – 2 / 25

Episode 16 : De l'Autre Côté – 2 – 25

Episode 17 : 2 / 20

Episode 18 : La Statuette de Narmer, 1ère Partie – 2 / 30

Episode 19 : La Statuette de Narmer, 2nde Partie – 2 / 35

Episode 20 : Vu, Bévue et Imprévu – 2 / 35

Episode 21 : 2 / 25

Episode 22 : Explications – 2 / 30

Episode 23 : Uraeus, 1ère Partie – 2 / 35

Episode 24 : Uraeus, 2nde Partie – 2 / 35

Note : Pour l'épisode 7, je ne sais pas encore quel titre choisir. Si vous avez une préférence, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. Merci.  
Pour les épisodes qui n'ont pas de titres, et bien… Ils n'ont pas encore de titres, tout simplement.

Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi sur tout ce qui a été fait pour la saison 1 de StarGate SG-20.

PS : Et ce n'est là que la saison 1 !


	3. Liens SG20

Voici les Liens pour télécharger StarGate SG-20 :

Toutefois, je me dois de donner quelques explications :

les Liens donnent sur une page du site MediaFire, il suffit de cliquer sur « Click here to start download… » pour télécharger le fichier. Ce dernier est une archive .rar à décompresser avec un petit logiciel de type winrar, 7-Zip, IZArc, etc… (ces deux derniers étant gratuit)

Une fois cela fait, (en ayant fait « clique droit, extraire ici » par exemple, ou en l'extrayant dans un autre dossier que vous pouvez spécifier), un dossier apparaitra portant ce nom « StarGate SG-20 - - Titre de l'Episode ».

Dans ce dossier se trouvera donc ce qui nous intéresse. L'épisode concerné et sa Base de Données associée. Les deux seront en .doc (lisible et compatible avec Word 97, 2000, 2003 et 2007) et .pdf (lisible avec Adobe Acrobat Reader ou Foxit PDF Reader).

Je vous conseille de consulter la base de données seulement **après **avoir lu l'épisode. En effet, si vous le faîte avant, cela risquerait de vous spoiler (révéler des informations qui seront présentées dans l'épisode et donc casser la surprise).

De plus, pour la base de données en version .pdf, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les liens vers les articles ne fonctionnent pas. (sur les .doc, un ctrl + clique gauche de la souris sur un lien vous amène directement à l'article concerné quelques pages plus bas)

Voilà maintenant les Liens, faites vous plaisir (ajouter www. mediafire .com devant et sans les espaces) :

Saison 1 :

Episode 1 : La Nouvelle Equipe, 1ère Partie – /?47dp1kkdcpq

Episode 2 : La Nouvelle Equipe, 2nde Partie – /?dlmytwvzzec

Episode 3 : Une Piste à Exploiter – /?lmiyjgevwnw

Episode 4 : Surprises et Révélations – /?hgxizxmmjln

Episode 5 : Sauver Ceux qui Peuvent Encore l'Etre – /?yjedlaykmzz

Episode 6 : La Vengeance des Dieux – /?ztmayzdqzzf

Episode 7 : Le Domaine de l'Akyini – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 8 : Couvre Feu – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 9 : Une Vie Rêvée – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 10 : Une Vieille Connaissance – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 11 : Dépassé par les Evènements – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 12 : Une Entre-Aide Obligatoire – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 13 : Décision Difficile – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 14 : Héros – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 15 : La Goa'Uld Légendaire – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 16 : De l'Autre Côté – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 17 : Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 18 : La Statuette de Narmer, 1ère Partie – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 19 : La Statuette de Narmer, 2nde Partie – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 20 : Vu, Bévue et Imprévu – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 21 : Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 22 : Explications – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 23 : Uraeus, 1ère Partie – Sortie pas encore prévue

Episode 24 : Uraeus, 2nde Partie – Sortie pas encore prévue


End file.
